1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld device, and more particularly to a handheld device with a fast-charging capability.
2. Related Art
With the rapid technological progress and vigorous competition, Business trip is rapidly becoming common. In addition, people have taken mobile phones along with them even on a tour in holidays. In order to avoid the mobile phones from running out of power, people have to carry different charging cradles on each trip or tour. Unfortunately, since there are various kinds of mobile phones, if one has several kinds of mobiles phones, he/she has to carry many different charging cradles or travel chargers of different brands, which is rather inconvenient. Therefore, currently, most manufacturers carry out research and development on multipurpose charging cradles for mobile phones, so as to avoid the above inconveniences.
For example, in Taiwan, R.O.C. Utility Model No. M317700, entitled “Multipurpose Mobile Phone Charging Cradle”, the technical features thereof lie in that a plurality of cable holes of different specifications are respectively configured on the cylindrical-shaped body for power cables of mobile phone chargers with different specifications to pass there through, and a rotary disk is assembled outside each of the cable holes to shield the unused cable holes, so as to achieve a nice appearance.
However, the prior art has unavoidable defects.
Although the user who has several kinds of mobile phones may not have to carry various different charging cradles, he/she may not always carry the charging cradle on a short business trip or a one-day visit. If the user forgot to charge the mobile phone before going on the business trip, the mobile phone may probably run out of power in the middle of the trip, and as a result, the user cannot make phone calls or continue the work.
Moreover, the user urgently needs to use the mobile phone in the current day, but the mobile phone is out of power. In such a situation, the mobile phone cannot be used in a short time no matter what kind of charging cradle or travel charger is used. Therefore, even the multipurpose charging cradle or travel charger does not make sense.
Besides, the charging circuits of the charging cradles adopt a low voltage and a low current to charge the battery of the mobile phone slowly, which mainly aims at protecting the battery from being damaged by a high voltage and a high current, and as a result, the service life thereof may be greatly shortened. Therefore, the user cannot fast charge the battery to enable a long-time operation of the mobile phone even at the cost of shortening the service life of the battery. Since the conventional charging cradles do not provide a charging circuit or a charging mechanism for fast charging the battery with a high current at the cost of sacrificing the service life of the battery, the user can only get used to the current charging mode.